My Egois Angel
by Natsuki no Fuyu-hime
Summary: Naruto adalah anak SMA yang baru saja meninggal dan berubah manjadi malaikat pemberi berkat. Selama menjadi malaikat ia akan diberikan sepasang sayap. Tapi anehnya sayapnya ini dapat berjalan dan berbicara, WOW it's amazing!
1. Chapter 1

My Egois Angel By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M #Boww di C4. Nggak ding T aja nyari aman.

Genre : Romance . Hurt/Comfrot . Fantasy

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, aneh, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary : Naruto adalah anak SMA yang baru saja meninggal dan berubah manjadi malaikat pemberi berkat. Selama menjadi malaikat ia akan diberikan sepasang sayap. Tapi anehnya sayapnya ini dapat berjalan dan berbicara, WOW it's amazing!

.

.

Happy Reading Minna

.

My Egois Angel

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina serta adik dari Uzumaki Kyuubi. Terdengar aneh ya kalau aku dan nee-sanku mengunakan marga Uzumaki (marga kaa-san sebelum menikah) jelas-jelas kami dari keluarga Namikaze? Tak perlu heran itu karena kaa-san memaksa tou-san agar kami mengunakan marga kaa-san.

"_Toh saat menikah mereka akan mengunakan marga orang lain!"_ begitu pembelaan kaa-san jika ada yang bertanya mengenai marga kami berdua. Sedangkan tou-san yang mendengar jawaban kaa-san seperti itu ia pasti akan membalas, _"Heh, seperti aku akan membiarkan kedua putriku untuk menikah saja!". _Hi hi hi lucu memang, tapi itulah keluargaku. Sejelek apapun tetaplah keluargaku.

Menikah ya? Aku rasa sebelum menikah aku pasti sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Ha ha ha benar, aku mungkin tidak akan ada didunia ini lagi. Bahkan aku tak yakin aku bisa bertahan lebih dari 1 bulan ini. Tidak aku tidak berbicara sembarangan ataupun ada niat untuk bunuh diri. Kalau saja Tuhan memberi pilihan antara mendapat penyakit _Leukimia_ (tulisannya bener nggak?) atau hidup selama-alamanya di dunia dengan kesengsaraan. Aku pasti memilih hidup dengan kesengsaraan.

Kalau kalian berfikir aku mempunyai penyakit _leukimia_ karena perkataanku tadi, jawabanya adalah benar. _Well_, aku mendapat penyakit ini sejak umurku 6 tahun. Sebuah keajaiban aku masih bisa bertahan hingga sekarang, hingga umurku yang ke 16 ini. Sebenarnya kalau saja aku tidak sakit, besok aku pasti bisa mengikuti kegiatan penerimaan murid baru di SMA yang memang sudah aku impikan. Hanya saja takdir berkata lain. Aku divonis hanya bisa bertahan 1 bulan lagi karena penyakit ini telah menghancurkan sebagian sarafku.

Tinggal waktulah yang menentukan semua keadaan ini...

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

'Musim semi. Musim yang sangat indah.' Gumam Naruto melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca salah satu kamar di RS Konoha. Memperhatikan bunga sakura yang dengan cantiknya bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Hai, Naru!" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ di pendengaran Naruto, dari balik pintu putih yang ada ruangan itu. Dengan segera Naruto menoleh ke pintu untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut merah ke orenan, dengan iris mata merah marun tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan sebuket bunga matahari di tangannya.

"Ah, Kyuu-nee!" jawab Naruto sedikit parau.

"Iya, ini nee-san bawakan bunga matahari kesukaanmu dan buah jeruk agar kau cepat sembuh!" jawab Kyuubi menganti bunga yang layu di vas yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tibur Naruto dan mulai mengupas buah jeruk untuk Naruto.

"Arigatou, nee-san! Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai nee-san yang baik seperti Kyuu-nee!" kata Naruto memakan jerukanya dengan riang. Lain halnya Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak untuk Naruto sampai-sampai gadis bersurai pirang ini mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ya, Kyuubi menganggap perkataan Naruto itu sebagai ejekan untuk dirinya yang gagal ini.

"Kamu jangan bicara seperti itu. Harusnya nee-san yang bersyukur mempunyai adik sepertimu Naruto! Jadi cepatlah sembuh!" balas Kyuubi tersenyum hangat.

"Sembuh? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu Kyuu-nee." Jawab Naruto lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau pasti sembuh!" jawab Kyuubi sedikit membentak. Mendengar kesungguhan Kyuubi Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu cuman bisa tersenyum getir.

"Kyuu-nee kalau aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi, tolong nee-san jaga kaa-san dan tou-san ne?" pinta Naruto masih tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kanan.

"Em, kau tenang saja Naruto. Aku pasti menjaga kedua orang tua itu!" jawab Kyuubi dengan nada begetar. Inikah, inikah saatnya? Apakah sekarang Naruto akan pergi? Batin Kyuubi menahan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

"Oya, kalau kaa-san dan tou-san sudah kembali dari kantin. Tolong katakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka ya, Kyuu-nee." Kata Naruto membaringkan badannya, dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Kyuubi sudah menangis sesegukan.

"Kyuu-nee, jangan menangis. Kau terlihat aneh jika menangis..." Kata Naruto lagi dengan mata tertutup untuk selamanya dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya yang manis.

"Naru, Naru. Naru? Naru! NARUTOOOO!" jerit Kyuubi sejadi-jadinya menangisi adiknya sambil menguncang bahu Naruto keras. "Naruto! Kalau kau anggap ini lucu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Cepat buka matamu Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto cepat buka matamu!" bentak Kyuubi dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Dapat Kyuubi dengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari luar kamar itu.

BRAKKK

"Kyuubi! Ada apa kenapa berteriak begitu?" tanya Kushina mendobrak pintu. Dan betapa kangetnya ia ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Minato yang melihat itu jugapun segera memanggil dokter. Dokter propresional itupun dapat menebak keadaan gadis dalam bekapan Kyuubi dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Dan pada hari itu tepat pukul 12.00 siang hari. Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan seluruh orang yang menyayanginya.

Saat pemakamanpun banyak saudara-saudara baik dekat maupun jauh yang mengenal Naruto datang. Bahkan sahabat dan temannya sejak TKpun turut hadir turut berduka cita. Kyuubi dan Kushina tak henti-hentinya menangis meratapi nasib Naruto itu. Sungguh mereka merasa sebagai orang yang gagal, mereka gagal menyelamatkan Naruto.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka tangisi tengah menatap mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan iris mata bagai langit musim panas tanpa awan, dan gaun putih selutut itu sedikit melambai. Lalu ia berbalik dan menerima uluran tangan seseorang berjubah hitam setelah itu mereka menghilang menyisakan bunga sakura yang sedikit berjatuhan.

"_Daisuki yo, minna. Sayounara!"_

.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

A/N : Halo, perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini. _So_, bagaimana? Baguskan? Jelekkah? Sebenarnya Natsu nggak Pe-De sama fic ini. Rasanya kesannya itu kurang menyentuh gitu dan kurang panjang tentunya, tapi chap depan pasti panjang kok. Kan baru prolog. Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul _'My Egois Angel'_ by Nakajima Yuka. Jadi? Mau dilanjutin atau mau Natsu delete? Silahkan masukan kritik yang membangun(?) dan saran dalam kolom review ne!  
Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mau baca atau hanya sekedar mampir.

Naru : "Aku disini mati gitu?" *baca skrip

Sasu : "Aku belom keliatan ya?"

Natsuki : "Hee hee,, chap depan aja ya Sas! Jadi tukang sapu!" *pake helm

Sasu : "APA KAU BILANG? CHIDDORI!"

DUARRRR

Natsuki : "Natsu terbang melayang dechu~ Untung pake helm Bye Sasu-TEME."


	2. Meet To My Wings

My Egois Angel By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T aja nyari aman *ngelus kepala habis ditabok coy

Genre : Romance . Hurt/Comfrot . Fantasy

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, aneh, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary : Naruto adalah anak SMA yang baru saja meninggal dan berubah manjadi malaikat pemberi berkat. Selama menjadi malaikat ia akan diberikan sepasang sayap. Tapi anehnya sayapnya ini dapat berjalan dan berbicara, WOW it's amazing!

.

.

Happy Reading Minna

.

- Meet To My Wing -

"Ano,, kita mau kemana ya?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang tergerai di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang diketahui baru meninggal beberapa jam lalu, mengikuti seseorang yang berjubah hitam berjalan entah kemana. Kesal karena orang itu tak menjawab, sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto itupun menarik jubah hitam orang didepannya itu hingga tudung kepalanya terlepas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan _baka_!" kata orang berjubah hitam itu kesal karena jubahnya ditarik. Sehingga menampakan seorang pria berambut putih ubanan #Plakk. _Gomen_ maksudnya, menampakan seorang pria berambut _silver_ dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tengah memberikan deathglare kapada Naruto.

"Ha..habis ji-san tak menjawab pertanyaanku sih. Ji-san tak tau apa aku lelah berjalan berjam-jam tanpa tujuan begini." Kata Naruto melangkah mundur karena melihat tatapan pria berambut silver itu.

"Ck, jangan panggil aku ji-san! Terlalu tua, mending panggil aku Kakashi-nii!" suruh pria itu yang secara tak langsung memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi sang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sedangkan Naruto yang medengar perkataan Kakashi yang bisa dibilang perintah itu hanya bisa sweardrop.

'Rambut ubanan begitu mau dibilang nii-san?' batin Naruto agak menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Ayo pergi kita sudah sangat terlambat nih!" suruh Kakashi memimpin perjalanan lagi. Belum sempat Naruto melangkah, suara Kakashi kembali terdengar.

"Kalau kamu ketinggalan, kau takkan bisa kemana-mana dan hancur menjadi abu disini!"

"NANI? TIDAK!" jerit Naruto berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya agar tak mati menjadi abu. Sadar sayang, kau sudah mati sekarang -.-

"Oya, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih ji-san?" tanya Naruto mendongak melihat Kakashi yang tengah menutup tudung kepalanya.

"Kita akan ke dunia sesudah kematian!" kata Kakashi datar karena kesal pada Naruto yang masih bersekukuh memanggilnya 'paman'.

"Dunia se..sesudah kematian? Surga atau Neraka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm,, sebenarnya orang yang sudah meninggal itu akan pergi ke satu tempat. Surga dan Neraka itu hanya kiasan. Orang jahat akan mendapat hukuman oleh Iblis sedangkan orang baik akan di seleksi oleh para Malaikat untuk diberi tugas tertentu." Jawab Kakashi lalu berhenti.

"Ada apa ji-san? Kok berhenti disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai!" jawab Kakashi singkat, sebelum Naruto dapat bertanya Kakashi sudah menarik pintu coklat yang dihadapannya. Naruto berani sumpah kalau tadi pintu itu tidak ada.

"Ayo Naruto, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan!" panggil Kakashi yang telah masuk kedalam pintu. Sedikit tersentak Naruto memasuki pintu dan pintu itupun menghilang.

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

Saat memasuki pintu coklat bersama Kakashi, Naruto telah memasuki ruangan para tetua malaikat berdindingkan marmer putih dangan kualitas sangat terjamin dengan berbagai ukiran yang sangat indah. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada patung bunda Maria yang berada di dalam kolam air yang sangat jernih. Sunguh sangat indah. Namun perhatian Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dan dapat Naruto lihat 2 orang tetua Malaikat yang mengenakan jubah kebesarannya dan sayap putih bersih nan kokoh di dekat patung bunda Maria. Ia dan Kakashipun berjalan mendekati 2 orang tetua Malaikat itu.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Kakashi?" tanya salah seorang tetua Malaikat itu yang berambut pirang pucat dengan tanda unik di dahinya, Senju Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, tadi ada beberapa halangan." Kata Kakashi memberi hormat.

"Tak apa Kakashi. Seperti ini kali pertama kamu terlambat saja." Kata tetua lainnya yang berambut putih dengan nada mengejek.

"Hehehe, _gomen_ Jiraya-sama!" balas Kakashi mengaruk kepalanya.

"Nah, jadi kau yang bernama Usumaki Naruto? Lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober xxxx dan meninggal pada tanggal 26 April xxxx. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, serta mempunyai kakak bernama Usumaki Kyuubi?" tanya Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Naruto sesopan mungkin.

"Nah, Naru-chan mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi Malaikat tingkat 1. Jadi mohon bantuannya!" kata Jiraya memberikan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan corak awan merah (jubah Akatsuki yang di modifikasi gito loh #plakk).

"Malaikat tingkat 1?" beo Naruto sambil menerima jubah pemberian Jiraya.

"Oo, jadi Kakashi belum memberi taukanmu ya?" tanya Jiraya dibalas gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah karena aku tetua Malaikat yang baik hati dan tidak sombong (hoek) akan aku jelaskan. Di disini, terdapat 4 tingkat Malaikat. Tingkat 1 Malaikat pemberi berkat, tingkat 2 Malaikat pencabut nyawa, lalu tingkat 3 Malaikat penjaga, dan yang terakhir adalah kami para tetua Malaikat. Mengerti?" jelas Jiraya dengan hujan lokal. Sampai-sampai Naruto mengunakan jubah motif awan merah itu sebagai pengganti payung #ckckck

"_Ha'i_ Jiraya-sama!" jawab Naruto.

"Karena kau sudah mengerti _gaki_, kami akan memeberimu sayap." Kata Tsunade memperhatikan sebuah gulungan yang kelihatan usang dimakan usia.

"Siapa yang akan kita berikan Tsunade?" tanya Jiraya. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'siapa' tentu saja bingung. Sayap itu barangkan? Harusnya yang Jiraya katakan bukan 'siapa' tapi 'yang mana'. Sedangkan Kakashi sudah lama pergi dengan alasan untuk menjemput nyawa yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau 'dia'?" tawar Tsunade menunjuk sebuah nama di gulungan kuno itu kepada Jiraya.

"Ooo, tapi Harukan sudah lama menjadi sayap Hanako." Kata Jiraya memperhatikan nama dalam gulungan tersebut.

"_Chigau_ _yo_, lihat nama yang dibawahnya!" kata Tsunade menunjuk nama yang dimaksud. Jiraya awalnya biasa-biasa saja, namun ketika membaca nama yang dimaksud Tsunade wajahnya berubah pucat.

'Memang apa yang akan menjadi sayapku?' batin Naruto ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Jiraya.

"Tsunade kau tidak bersungguh-sungguhkan? Kau tau 'dia' itu sangat bermasalah. Coba kau ingat sudah berapa Malaikat yang melarikan diri karenanya? Dia itu sangat susah diatur!" kata Jiraya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Tapi menurutku Naruto bisa mengendalikannya." Kata Tsunade tak mau kalah. Sedangkan Jiraya yang melihat tingkah Tsunade hanya menghela nafas mengalah.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu."

"Cepat panggil sang sayap!" perintah Tsunade kepada salah Malaikat yang ada di pojok ruangan, bahkan Narutopun tak menyadari bahwa disetiap sudut ada Malaikat penjaga. Malaikat penjaga yang disuruh itupun segera membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Ceklekkk

"Tsunade-sama saya datang membawa sang sayap." Kata prajurit itu. Setelah itu seorang pemuda berambut _reven_ dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi dan sangat diyakini oleh author 100% mirip coretpantatayamcoret, berkulit putih pucat serta beriris mata sekelam malam memasuki ruangan tetua dengan gaya angkuh.

Pemuda itu juga mengenkan tuxedo putih dengan celana jins putih, hanya sepatunya yang berwarna hitam. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya tak tekancing dengan benar dan dasi putih yang ia kenakan juga dipakai asal. Jas putih yang ia kenakan juga tak terkacing pokoknya kesan pertama Naruto adalah 'Bad boy'.

"Ck,, kau masih berusaha untuk menjadikanku sayap Malaikat lemah itu?" tanya pemuda itu datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Sontak para Malaikat penjaga yang ada di ruangan itu mengacungkan tongkat mereka (bersiaga) kepada pemuda angkuh itu.

"Perhatikan pada siapa kau bicara anak muda!" desis Jiraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Terserah!" jawap pemuda itu seakan tak peduli.

"Nah, Naruto perkenalkan Sasuke. Sayapmu!" kata Tsunade memperkenalkan sang pemuda angkuh itu, setelah merasa suasana sudah lebih membaik. Naruto kembali memandang gaya berpakaian Sasuke dari bawah ke atas, hingga beberapa detik tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

_Shappire_ bertemu _Onyx_

Dari tatapan saja Naruto sudah tau bahwa 'sayap'nya sangat bermasalah. Mata onyx itu begitu kaku dan penuh dengan rasa kesepian. Mengingat sebuah keganjilan, Narutopun memutus kontak mata dengan Sasuke dan mematap Tsunade dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi dia sama sekali tak mirip dengan-"

"Sayap. Ya kami tau, tapi ini dunia sesudah kematian yang sesungguhnya _gaki_. Dan jika kami bilang ini sayapmu, maka dialah sayapmu!" potong Tsunade cepat.

"Tapi-"

Poff

"Maaf aku terlambat Tsunade-sama!" ucap sebuah suara dari asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka dan memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat hal itu kaget bukan main, sampai-sampai ia mundur 2 langkah. Dan bertambah kagetlah ia, ketika mengetahui bahwa seekor anjing berbulu coklat kemerahan dengan manik hijau _emerald_ yang berbicara setelah semua asap yang mengelilingi sang anjing menghilang.

"An-an-an-"

"Tak apa-apa Gaara. Oya, Naru-chan perkenalkan ia... Gaara?" baru saja Jiraya mau memperkenalkan Gaara yang bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara kepada Naruto, sebelum melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi dengan suara 'an-an-an'.

'Anak ya maksudnya?' Batin Jiraya menebak perkataan Naruto.

"An-an-anjing itu bi-bisa bicara? HIEEEEE!" teriak Naruto makin melangkah mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

O ayolah, bagaimana mungkin ia tak takut? Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat seekor anjing bisa bicara, catat itu BICARA. Dan apa lagi itu? Sepasang sayap menempel pada pundak sang anjing? Apa karena ia sudah mati maka hal-hal mustahil seperti itu bisa terjadi? _Shit,_ berati ia akan bertemu dengan berbagai macam hantu dong. Tidak! Batin Naruto error.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia memandang sang anjing a.k.a Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan atau ia sudah tau maksud Gaara datang kesana?

"Eh? _Gomen_, aku lupa melepas segelnya. _Kai_!" ucap Gaara dan sekumpulan asap putihpun kembali mengelilinginya. Setelah itu seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bersayap putih seperti tetua malaikatpun muncul dari dalam asap. Maka makin pucatlah wajah Naruto ketika melihat hal itu.

'Anjing itu jelmaan?' pikirnya tambah error.

"_Gomen_ telah membuatmu takut nona. Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Gaara Malaikat senior tingkat 1."

"Naruto, tenanglah. Gaara akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi malaikat tingkat 1. Dan aku mohon jangan menganggapnya jelmaan. Dia itu sama sepertimu, dan mengapa ia bisa merubah wujudnya silahkan kau tanyakan kepadanya." Kata Jiraya merasa kasiahan pada Naruto yang sudah pucat pasih dengan aura yang keluar dari raganya.

"Cih, seperti itu saja kau takut. Apa lagi kalau memberkati seseorang?" kata Sasuke mencemoh Naruto dengan suara angkuh.

"Na-NANI? KAU SANGKA KETIKA MELIHAT SEEKOR ANJING YANG ENTAH DARIMANA DATANGNYA TIDAK MEMBUATMU TAKUT HAH? APA LAGI ANJING ITU BISA BICARA, PASTI JELMAAN!" jerit Naruto sejadi-jadinya sampai Caps Lock author lepas, dan ternyata saudara-saudara Naruto itu takut hantu _dechu_~ *Dilempar sendal

Hening -Tsunade dan Jiraya saling pandang-

Hening -Gaara mematung karena dibilang jelmaan-

Hening -Para malaikat penjaga menutup telinga mereka karena terikakan Naruto-

Hen-

"Hn, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku Dobe, hah?" tanya Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jarinya. 'Sangat' sopan.

"Karena kau penakut."

"Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya!"

"Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe."

"Kau,, Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Gelap!"

"Cerah."

"Gah, kau menyebalkan!"

"_Arigatou_."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Buk, buk...

"Sudah hentikan pertengkarang kalian! Gaara, cepat bawa dua orang ini dari sini." Perintah Tsunade. Gaara hanya mengangguk hormat dan menarik kerah Sasuke serta Naruto lalu menyeret dua orang itu pergi menjauh. Tampak dua orang yang ditarik Gaara itu menatap Tsunade tajam karena telah menjitak kepala mereka dengan 'lembut'.

Tsunade yang di tatap begitu hanya menguap seakan tatapan tajam mereka membuatnya mengantuk.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesal!" desis pasangan SasuNaru itu bersamaan sebelum pintu yang membawa mereka keluar itu tertutup.

Menyisakan Tsunade dan Jiraya serta beberapa malaikat penjaga.

"Apa kau yakin memasangkan mereka berdua? Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi Tsunade!" ucap Jiraya khawatir.

"Kau tak lihat tadi? Bocah kuning itu baru saja membuat Sasuke marah. Itu suatu permulaan yang baik agar si bocah batu itu bisa berekspresi lebih banyak lagi. Aku jadi memantikan ekspresi menangis Sasuke akan seperti apa." Jawab Tsunade menyeringai.

'Hah, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.' Batin Jiraya menghela nafas.

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

"Oi Sabaku, sampai kapan kau mau menarikku begini?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka keluar dari gedung para tetua Malaikat kepada Gaara yang masih menarik kerahnya seperti menarik karung beras. Sedangkan Naruto sejak tadi telah dilepaskan oleh Gaara.

"Kau jadi mirip anak kucing dibuang Teme!" ejek Naruto.

"..."

"Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang enak untuk bicara ne, Naruto?" tanya Gaara tersenyum lembut menghadap kepada Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

Blush...

"Wajahmu memerah Dobe!" ucap Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan jangan lupa masih diseret oleh Gaara.

"Eh? _Hontou ni_?" tanya Naruto menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, bingung. Selama ini wajahnya tak pernah merona merah seperti itu. Bahkan jantungnyapun berdegup kencang. Lagi pula ia telah mati, tidak mungkinkan ia terkena penyakit jantung? Apa mungkin ia menyukai Gaara?

"Naruto, cepatlah mau kami tinggal?" tanya Gaara yang telah berada jauh didepan Naruto dan kelihatannya Sasuke juga mulai menikmati dirinya di seret seperti itu oleh Gaara. Melihat ia telah ditinggal, Narutopun segera berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto melihat sebuah air mancur didepannya.

"Ini tempat terpojok dari dunia ini." Jawab Gaara berjalan menuju pembatas yang memang ada disana.

"Terpojok? HIEEEE sekecil inikah dunia ini?" tanya Naruto tak menyangka dunia sesudah kematian itu sangat kecil.

Buk...

"_I-ittai_ _yo!_ Kamu kenapa sih Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut karena Sasuke menjitak kepalanya.

"Biar otakmu lurus lagi." Jawab Sasuke meniup tangannya.

"_Yare-yare_, kalian ini bisa tidak diam sebentar? Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto?" tanya Gaara menengahi dua orang yang bagaikan pengan- (Dipelototin SasuNaru) _Shiranai, watashi no hontou ni shiranai desu.._(Kabur)

"Eh? Etto,, dari tadi aku ingin bertanya. Semua benda disini terbuat dari apa? Kelihatannya padat tapi saat aku menyentuhnya, begitu lembut bagaikan kapas." Tanya Naruto balik sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Itu karena semua tempat disini dibuat dari awan, kebanyakan roh tidak bisa atau bisa dibilang juga 'tidak mau' meninggalkan kebiasaan mereka ketika masih di bumi. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa mereka capai di bumi, sehingga mereka berusaha untuk mencapainya di dunia ini." Jelas Gaara.

"Oww,, lalu kita juga menggunakan uang disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di sini semua fasilitasnya gratis." Jawab Gaara.

"Eh? Gratis? Wah,, Dunia yang menyenangkan." Kata Naruto dengan _background_ bunga-bunga. Gaara hanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan senyum manis sedangkan Sasuke, entah kenapa malah terlihat marah begitu. _Chotto_, marah?

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang kau tanyakan lagi aku akan kembali untuk mengecek sesuatu. Kalian lakukanlah sesuatu selagi menungguku. Jaa!" ucap Gaara dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Hyung...

Entah kenapa sejak di tinggal oleh Gaara, keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi sangat canggung. Sejak lebih 30 menit yang lalu mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Merasa tak nyama dengan suasana tersebut dengan takut-takut berani (Apaan tuh?) Narutopun membuka suaranya yang sejak tadi ia cutikan(?).

"Oi Teme, kau kenapa kok dari tadi diam terus?"

"..."

"Sasuke, kau kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto lagi jengah dengan sikap diam Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke tengah tidur di atas bangku yang memang ada didekat sana, dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalnya. Dengan hati menggebu-gebu ia mendekati pemuda bersurai _reven _itu.

"Oi, ini masih pagi! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur hah?" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Khekeke kau mengatakan ini masih pagi?" tanya Sasuke terkekeh tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan manik _onyx_ seperti malam tanpa bintangnya dan masih dengan posisinya (Tidur di atas bangku).

"Disini selalu terang seperti ini, tidak ada siang ataupun malam. Waktu disinipun berbeda dengan duniamu yang dulu, Dobe." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak ada siang ataupun malam? Wow, sungguh dunia yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya rasa sakitpun tak ada disini ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke yang mendengar celoteh Naruto hanya membuka sebelah matanya, menatap betapa polosnya 'majikan' barunya itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin akan bisa memanggil gadis didepannya ini 'tuan'. Tuan ya? Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil tentang 'tuan' barunya itu. Mungkin di antara 'tuan-tuan'nya terdahulu, hanya gadis ini yang bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti saat di ruangan Tetua Malaikat tadi. Mengingatnyapun Sasuke enggan. Selain itu, Naruto juga sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Ia begitu bercahaya.

'Apa yangku pikirkan?' batin Sasuke menyadari hal yang ia pikirkan tentang gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Dobe."

Dan berakhirlah dengan Naruto berteriak berpidato didepan Sasuke yang hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'Hn'nya. Hah, sepertinya perjalanan Naruto untuk menjadi Malaikat takkan mudah karena Sasuke. Selamat berjuang Naruto-chan \(^.^)/

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Holla minna! *teriak pake toa colongan. Tee hee hee, _gomen_ _na_ _update_nya telat bin lelet. Ta-tapi Natsu sudah _posting_ lanjutannyakan? Kan kan? Yah, walau masih masuk dalam kategori pendek sih *garuk kepala. _So_, bagaimana? Pasti juelllek bengetzz kan? _Gomen_ kalau tidak memenuhi harapan _readers_ yang memang sudah menunggu lanjutan Fic ini T_T Sejujurnya Natsu lagi bingung banget,, entah kenapa situs _Fanfiction_nya nggak mau kebuka padahal _kouta_(bener gak tulisannya?) modem itu masih cepet. Jadi kalau mau buka situs FF mesti ke warnet dulu atau ke sekolah buat nyari _Wi-Fi_. Huhuhu mana sudah masuk libur panjang lagi,, nilai rapot memang memuaskan. _Demo,_ apa artinya hidup tanpa _Fanfiction_? #Drama_Queen : On. Dah dari pada banyak cingcong _and_ membuat mata para _readers_ sakit. Silahkan masukan review anda, baik saran ataupun kritik yang membangun pasti Natsu terima. Sekali lagi,  
Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mau baca atau hanya sekedar mampir.

.

Balasan review :

**ultimatekuuga **: Ini sudah Natsu lanjut. Semoga suka ya Kuuga-san (boleh panggil begitu gak?).

**minyak tanah **: Em, ini sudah Natsu lanjutin, semoga suka ya.

**Tsuki** **Nigatsu** **No** **KunyoubiNatsu **: Sudah Natsu lanjutin, tapi _gomen na _kalau masih pendek. Hehehe.

**3'Oct** : Ini sudah Natsu lanjutin, semoga suka ya.

**Castella Milatea **: Wah, Milatea-san juga suka komik itu ya? Sama dong. Sudah ketahuan sekali ya? Iya, Natsu nggak akan _delete_. Tapi maaf kalau _update_nya seperti keong racun#Plakk. Tapi Natsu akan usaha agar bisa _update_ kilat ne?

**yuichi **: Ini sudah Natsu lanjut Yu-san (Boleh panggil gitu nggak?). Semoga suka sama fic Natsu ini ya.


End file.
